Allen's Curse
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Allen goes into Kanda's room one night, hoping that they can finally do 'it' (as he puts it.), only to find Kanda injured and barely able to speak. They plan to do 'it' the next night. orz orz orz orz orz XD Please Read! Two-shot! Almost-sorta-yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Allen's Curse**

**This will be a one-shot...Maybe...  
**

**I hope. *gulp*  
**

**Ahah, Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

* * *

"Kanda, I'm coming in."

I tried to roll myself over to see the intruder, but my arms and legs were numb; my torso felt as if it was on fire.

"Kanda?"

I couldn't move. It hurt just to breathe, let alone try and speak.

I kept my eyes shut; opening them took too much energy from my already drained body.

Allen's footsteps grew closer to my bed, and I willed myself to say the two measly words.

'I'm fine...'

But they wouldn't come out, not a sound was made as Allen pressed the side of his head to my chest.

At that moment, I could hear my own heartbeat.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

Allen breathed a sigh of relief at my heartbeat, then unbuttoned my coat.

I needed to get him to leave me alone..!

I was fine!

I just need to sleep, so..!

Allen assessed the gory wound that was on my chest.

He touched the skin near it worriedly.

I felt my whole body shudder involuntarily. Sweat dripped down my forehead with effort.

Goddammit, Moyashi, that hurts!

He flinched when my body shook in pain, his hand jerking away from my torso.

"Gomen, gomen." Allen whispered. "...Can you hear me, Kanda?"

My panting was loud, annoyingly loud, but Allen didn't seem to notice.

"This will hurt, okay?" Allen warned. "But I've got to help you, Kanda."

Allen stood upright again, and he left my side to rummage through a drawer across the room.

He returned quickly. I heard a liquid sloshing about, and Allen breathed out.

"It's going to sting." he whispered. "I can't help you if it doesn't."

"I wish I could."

I felt a soft, wet thing touch the corner of the gash, and for about five seconds, nothing happened.

Then, flames.

My body convulsed, my arms shaking and my mouth taut with pain.

"Gomen!" Allen hissed, but he did it again, dabbing right next to the previous spot. My body jerked and shuddered and protested, but Allen kept going, apologizing each time.

After ten minutes, Allen had successfully made the whole wound burn with whatever he was using. Hot tears dripped through my eyelashes, and I wished they would stop.

"Can you move, Kanda?" he asked. I felt an arm slip under my back, through my coat. Allen coaxed my limp body to sit, slowly removing the entire coat.

I let my arms hang uselessly, for I knew if I moved, the pain would continue.

Allen wrapped a soft cloth around my chest three times, and tied it to the side. Gently, he laid me back down.

"Kanda, I know you don't need my help to heal." Allen said quietly. "But doing this helps us both, ne?"

I realized that he meant that caring for me calmed him.

"I know you're awake, even if you're just barely conscious." Allen said, and I felt a hand touch my face tentatively. I wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better.

The irony almost made me laugh.

I slowly gathered up as much strength as I could.

"Kanda..why do you not go to the infirmary when you're sick?" Allen asked, his voice quavering. "Do you know how horrible it is to walk in here and see you laying on the bed and half-covered in blood?"

I breathed heavily.

"Imagine if you had gone into my room and seen me like that." Allen chuckled weakly.

Pain coursed through me at the thought.

"You'd probably pick me up and run as fast as you could for help, right?" Allen asked. "And when I woke up, you'd be there, and you'd act annoyed like you always do when you're embarrassed."

"Che..." I said gruffly. "Bak..a Moya...shi."

"Kanda!" Allen shrieked. His hand gripped mine tightly.

I opened my eyes, my breathing labored with the effort.

"I'm..fine. Don't need..." I said hoarsely. "Your help..Jus..t need t' sleep.."

"Kanda Yuu," Allen pouted. "Don't lie to me!"

"Not.."

"I have an idea.." Allen said, letting my hand go. He carefully pressed down on my neck.

It felt really, really good.

"Moyashi." I said testily. My voice was clearer. It wasn't painful.

"Yes?"

"I really am fine." I said, looking at him in the eye. "I don't need to be helped..."

"Kanda.." Allen grumbled.

"Why'd you have to go and get hurt!? I was planning to surprise you..!" Allen burst out suddenly. He flushed pink.

"I mean," Allen said, quieter. "I was...but.."

I stared at him curiously.

"What?"

"I-er.." Allen squirmed uncomfortably. "Tonight I was going to, um, ask if we could..you know..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do 'it'." Allen flushed red, and shook his head. "But never mind. It's stupid. I don't even know why I wanted to ask."

"Baka moyashi." I growled. "It's not stupid."

Allen looked down at me.

"But I was worried, too.." Allen whispered.

"About?"

"What if the curse spreads?" Allen asked, shame in his eyes. "We shouldn't take chances..it was a stupid idea."

"Curse?" I asked. "Moyashi, that's stupid. Of course it won't spread."

"How do you know?"

I hesitated. "I..don't. We can try..but not tonight."

Allen nodded, worry coloring his eyes.

He curled up next to me, almost in a fetal-position pose; his arms pressed close to his pink lips and his legs bent.

I panted, relinquishing any hope of speaking for the rest of the night, as I broke out into another sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm stupid if I think that I will ever manage to write a DGM one-shot. **

***sigh*  
**

**Thanks to all that review!  
**

**This chapter may or may not be short, orz.  
**

**I love writing like this (hurt-comfort..ish). I'm in my element, and I'm experienced because of friggin' Forget Me (check it out if you like Grell/Sebastian from Black Butler).  
**

**What else to mention...Oh! New hurt-comfort DGM story, called "Broken". I know I shouldn't be working on anything more that I have. I can't...stop! *sob* I still need to finish Forget Me, this story, Broken (which isn't even CLOSE to done), Nothing Compared (if I get more reviews...hint, hint), and Reach (utauloid fic)!  
**

***sob* I'll never be finished DX  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

* * *

I rolled over lazily. I felt blissfully pain-free, and I sighed in relief.

"Nn.."

I glanced at the mussed white-haired boy that curled up next to me. Allen snuggled into my chest, and I cracked a smile.

"Heh."

I carefully and silently stood, as not to wake him.

I walked toward the cracked mirror and glared at my hair.

The usually sleek strands were knotted and twisted into a lump of undesirable matty clumps that hung lamely around my face.

I picked up the simple, brown-handled brush, and began attempting to brush my hair.

After about an hour, I tied the tamed mess up into a ponytail.

Allen stirred in the bed.

I got dressed quickly and left the room.

* * *

[Allen]

When I woke, it was lunch time. My stomach growled noisily as I stretched, sitting up.

"Kanda must've woken before me." I said quietly at the empty space next to me.

Then, as I recounted the events from the night before, I blushed. I'd sounded so stupid, talking to Kanda like that.

I realized I'd slept in my usual outfit, so I shook my head, fixing my ashen hair, and left the room.

[5:38 pm]

I glanced at Kanda slyly from across the library. He sat on a loveseat, utterly relaxed. His legs were crossed, and he held up his thin novel with one hand, his other twisting a black strand absentmindedly.

I blushed, thinking about our plans for the night.

"Oi, Moyashi."

I jumped, startled.

Kanda smirked from across the room.

I looked around the room. We were currently the only ones in the library.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about, just a few seconds ago?" Kanda stared at me, his smirk still being worn.

I stood, carefully stepping across the large room, and nervously sat in Kanda's lap.

He looked unsurprised. He put his book to the side.

"I bet you can guess, Ba-Kan-Da.." I whispered teasingly.

Kanda kissed me right then.

Blushing furiously, I deepened the kiss.**  
**

My hands clutched at each other behind his neck, and his held me close, pressing gently against my back.

Kanda's tongue pressed against my lips, just begging for entrance.

I slightly opened my mouth. I was still a bit new to even kissing. Not many people want to kiss the freak with the white hair and red arm.

I flinched when Kanda's smooth, warm tongue touched mine, but relaxed into it as Kanda made it clear he was dominant.

Testily, I lowered my arms and slipped them under his button-up shirt. Kanda's soft skin rivaled with the rippling muscles underneath. I sighed.

We ravished each other for just a while more.

Kanda paused.

I wanted more.

I took my hands out from under his shirt and reached for the button of his pants. Fingers shaking, I tried to unbutton it.

"Ah, ah, ah, baka Moyashi." Kanda smirked again, removing my hands. My face was bright pink, and I blinked, pouting. "Not until after dinner."

"But Kanda!" I panted. Kanda shis nitared down at me, that bemused smirk still on his face.

He leaned down to kiss me once more, then pulled away.

"I promise, we'll finish after dinner."

[6:42]

I dazedly finished the mountain of food. Sighing, I folded my arms and plopped my head down, groaning.

"Allen?"

I shook my head at Lenalee's voice. "Tired," I lied.

I stood, keeping my eyes half-lidded to fulfill my lie to Lenalee.

"I'm going to my room."

[6:58]

I anxiously cracked open the door to Kanda's room. Stepping lithely inside, I sat on his bed.

The door opened and shut quickly.

Kanda appeared, grinning this time. I bounded up to him.

"Now, then," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let's finish what we started."

Kanda leaned down to smother me in a kiss. We carefully took a few steps, mine backwards, and fell onto the bed. My arms flopped around my head, palms up.

He lowered himself into the next kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I moaned in content.

Kanda slowly unbuttoned my shirts, his hands traveling up and down my torso. I shuddered involuntarily.

He removed his lips from mine and sucked on my nipple. I cried out, stiffening and then shivering.

Kanda smirked again and bit down on it, and I cried out again.

Kanda licked his lips and dove after the other nipple.

I panted, moaning.

"Kanda.." I moaned, drawing out the second 'a' in his name.

He chuckled. I realized I was the only one missing an article of clothing or two.

I ripped Kanda's button-up off of him, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Che," He said slyly. "I liked that shirt."

I pressed upwards, grinding into him. We both moaned in pleasure.

I continued my actions until Kanda pushed me back down, unbuttoning my pants very slowly.

Too slowly.

"Kanda..stop t-teasing me.."

"Fine then."

* * *

Kanda stuck a third finger into my entrance. Crying out, I gripped the sheets.

"You ready, Moyashi?"

I glanced up at him.

"If the curse spreads?" I whispered.

"I don't care."

* * *

I laid on Kanda's bed, waking up after what seemed like days. Kanda rolled over next to me.

"Kanda, wake up." I said, a bit loud.

"Oi, what is it, Moyashi?" Kanda groaned, sleep lulling his voice.

"The curse." I said, shock coloring my tone. "It's spread."

"What?!" Kanda sat up suddenly.

I studied his face. "Yeah."

Kanda stood.

"I'm so sorry, Kanda."

I grinned as he, half-dressed, halfway ran to the mirror across the room.

"My hair's not white.." I heard him whisper. "There's no scar.."

I grinned.

_That's right, Kanda._ I thought. _You've contracted my curse._

Kanda spun around, fear evident in his wild-yet-weary eyes.

_My curse is making you love me._


	3. Arpeggio

Hey Guys!

A few recent reviews said that my story was unoriginal and I basically stole the content from a DGM doujin called "Arpeggio"

I immediately googled the doujin.

I have NEVER seen it before. I thought of "Allen's Curse" on my own, and I have no reason to steal half a doujin for reviews.

Call it chance. You can say I stole it, but with all honesty, I'm not big on DGM doujinshi, because the eyes and stuff of the different artists annoy me.

I apologize if you thought I stole the plot of the "Arpeggio" doujin, but I didn't. I remember writing this fanfiction and thinking 'This is awesome. I bet NO ONE has thought of this yet,' because I'm always striving to entertain you guys.

I assure you this is all a big misunderstanding.

With love,

TheRedButlerFan


End file.
